Double Love
by Kara08
Summary: I suck at things like this so please read it. I will cry if you don't. *sobs* Chapter 1 has been revised and chapter 3 has been added to! Chapter 4 is up! Please R&R and tell me if it is better then before
1. Chp 1

**I don't own anything in this story except Jared and soon to be Saria.**

Sarah said her lines perfectly. She always did. Playing the part of Queen Guinevere had always been her dream. The best part was that Jared was playing the part of Arthur. She had a crush on him since she met him two years ago. Jared was tall with blonde hair and green eyes.

This was to be her last play. Sarah, who is now 18, would be soon graduating. Three years have past since her adventure in the Labyrinth. She barely called on her friends anymore. She felt like she needed to grow up and stop playing childish games.

Since her last visit to the Labyrinth, Sarah had grown very beautiful. She is slightly taller, her figure more pronounce, her features a bit paler, and her hair silkier. Her eyes however had lost their sparkle.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you ok?"

Sarah realized that she was staring at the floor. It was a good thing that this was only rehearsal. "Yes, I'm fine," she said hastily.

"_Don't forget your lines, Sarah!_" said a voice. Sarah looked around to see who said it, but no body else seemed to have noticed that anything was said. "_Sarah, you didn't forget me, did you?_" the voice said again. Then it hit her. The voice that she was hearing was _him_!

"Jareth," she whispered, somewhat unnerved and angry.

"_Good, Sarah, you haven't forgotten, because I will never forget you._"

"Hey, Sarah, it's your line!" said Jared who was next to her. "You sure you're ok?" He looked concerned for her.

She blushed slightly from embarrassed meant. "I think so."

Soon enough rehearsal was over. Sarah was beginning to walk to home when Jared stopped her. "I was wondering," he began, "If ­­-- if you would like to go out tomorrow? We will be done with rehearsal early and will have enough time to grab a bite to eat."

Sarah smiled, "I'd love to," she said shyly. When she looked into his eyes something bothered her, but she didn't know what. So she quickly looked down.

"Tomorrow it is," he said walking away.

So long had she dreamed that this day would come. But she was determined to not scare him off because of her childish fantasies.

The next day during rehearsal she was practicing her part on stage with Jared. She almost couldn't keep her excitement in. It was, to her, the best part of the play. It was the part where Guinevere was to kiss Lancelot in the name of love! As Jared leaned in for the kiss, Sarah saw someone standing behind him. She almost screamed when she saw who it was. It was _him_!

"What's wrong?" asked Jared, who still held onto her. He felt very protective of her.

"It's him!" she said hoarsely.

Jared glanced behind him and then looked back at her concerned. "There's no one there," he said.

She looked back and he was right, no one was there. "Sorry, must have been a trick of the light." Suddenly she felt very scared and ill. Was he coming back to get Toby? Or did he want her instead?

When rehearsal was over, Jared took Sarah to the popular pizza parlor. They talked about all sort of things. The voice and vision of Jareth was forgotten for now. But, however, all good things must come to an end. So they left the parlor and Jared walked Sarah home.

"I had a great time," he said as he led her to the front porch of her house. Never did they see the goblins peering and lurking at them from their dark hiding places, nor the owl that was silently perched in the tree.

Sarah smiled her face turning a slight red. "Me too, we should do this again some time."

Jared leaned into her and she didn't move. As he went in for the kiss, she saw it again in his features. She saw something that she had never remembered seeing before. He had one blue eye and one green eye. Jared reminded her of _him_! Quickly she shoved the thought aside, thinking that it was only her imagination playing with her as it had the past two days.

He then kissed her and she felt like she was flying. Then all of the sudden she heard a loud screech and a rush of hung wings, as their world seemed to go dark.


	2. Chp 2

When she opened her eyes Sarah didn't see Jared but _Jareth_! He looked angry and -- jealous! Quickly she stepped back and almost fell into the fire pit. She was in his throne room and the goblins were right out the door awaiting the Goblin King's command. She walked back some more till she felt the cold wall pressing against her back.

"Sarah. Sarah. Sarah." He said while getting up from his throne. "I have missed you so," he said smiling devilishly. He walked over to her and placed his hands next to her against the wall.

"Can't say I've missed you," she said angrily. She quickly ducked under his arm and ran towards the door, but the ways was blocked by goblins. They forced her back.

"Sarah," his haunting voice said behind her, "Why did you leave me?" He took some over her hair and smelled it.

Quickly she turned around so she would watch him. "You know why I left. I didn't want to stay with a man who could kidnap babies and turn them into goblins!"

He smiled, "You asked me to. I only take the babies when selfish little girls like you don't want them around." His response hit Sarah hard and made her feel guilty about how she used to treat Toby.

"Well since I rescued him obviously I can't be that selfish," she lashed back out. Suddenly she realized that someone what missing, "Where's Jared? she demanded.

Jareth's face contorted into a cruel mask. His green eyes filled with hate. "What makes him so special? I can give you everything you'll ever want! Anything, Sarah. What can he give you? Nothing!" Angrily he walked to his throne and sat down, his cane swinging in his hand.

"Because he's not you, that's why!" she shouted.

She started to say something else but Jareth raised a hand silencing her. "You might be surprised to find out that he and I have more in common then you think," he said, the anger in his eyes simmering down, but clearly still there. "Take her away!" he yelled to his goblins.

Quickly they rushed in and shoved her out of the room and up several flights of stares. When she would try to get past them they would growl and curse at her, using fright to make her go forward. Finally they reached the tallest tower. It held only one room and surprisingly it wasn't cold or too drafty. After they had pushed her in they shut the heavy wooden door with a loud thud. Silently she sat on the bed facing the window and looked out. She could see that many changes had been made to the Labyrinth, but other then that it was still the same.

The Goblin King still sat on his throne with one leg propped over the arm rest. He loved her so much. He had vowed to put the sky in her eyes and moon in her heart, but she wouldn't let him! What could he do? She was making everything so difficult. Soon he began to hum a sad haunting song. Then he put words to the sad melody.

_"How I've pined for her_

_Wanting to be her lover_

_She has grown so beautiful_

_But her eyes are so dull_

_I'll give her my heart_

_And I'll do my part_

_To make her love me_

_That's the way is should be"_

In his hand he held a crystal ball. He wasn't watching Sarah, but Jared. The one person he despised most at this time. In the ball he could see Jared fleeing from the pink feathered creatures.


	3. Chp 3

**I am not good at writing for Hoggle or the rest of the gang, so please forgive me if they are not completely true to character. I hope that they are at least close.**

When Jared opened his eyes, he found two pink feathered things staring at him. Quickly he jumped back and found that he had accidentally jumped into another pink thing. "Hey!" it cried. It then pulled its head off and threw it at him. Gasping in disbelief Jared rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming, but they were still there. He then pinched himself to make sure that he was awake, but like before his scenery didn't change. "This is a funny one," said another creature. The creatures began to toss each other heads to each other as if a sport. Horrified Jared ran away, but they followed. "We want your head!" they cried.

He finally found his way of escape, but he didn't stop. Somehow he found his way to the gates. He collapsed onto the ground, leaning against the outside wall, his breathing heavy. Little did he know that he was leaving Sarah behind. Everything was so confusing and he had many questions. Like where was he and why was he here? All he knew was that he kissed Sarah, heard a loud scream, and ended up in this nightmare. In fact where was Sarah?

Suddenly something formed a shadow and Jared quickly stood up still leaning against the wall. "What do you want?" he asked warily.

It was only Hoggle, but Jared obviously didn't know that. "I have news from the Goblin King," he said, "It's about Sarah."

Jared didn't move from his spot. "Who's this Goblin King and what does he want from Sarah and me?" he asked.

Hoggle then explained all that had happened three years ago. The kidnapping of Toby and how Sarah had only thirteen hours to rescue him before Jareth turned him into a goblin. The love that Jareth had for Sarah and what he asked of her, but how she refused him.

"He still loves Sarah, but I know that she won't accept him, ever," Hoggle ended.

Jared was still a bit confused, but now a lot more things made sense. He really liked the part that Sarah still refused Jareth, the Goblin King. "So it was him that she saw during our rehearsal," he said. He looked down at Hoggle, "So what is his message?"

The little man began to shift nervously on his feet. "Well, he wants to tell you that you will never reach Sarah in time," he said.

"In time for what?" asked Jared.

"In time before he forces her to be his queen," Hoggle answered sadly.

Jared looked back into the Labyrinth. "If Sarah could do it, I'm sure I can," he said halfway confidently.

"We can help," said Hoggle, "Sir Abydimous, Ludo, and I. We can help. The only unfortunate thing is that Jareth has since changed his Labyrinth maze. It is even more confusing then before, but I know we could do it." Hoggle ran into the nearby forest and quickly came back with his friends. At the site of the newcomers Jared shook his head. Everything was just so strange for him.

Sir Didymus climbed off his royal steed, Ambrosius, and bowed to Jared, "We would love to be of assistance!" he said in his cheerful way. Ludo just nodded his agreement with a low, but friendly groan.

As they began to walk in Jared tripped on something and he tumbled in. Before is new found friends could reach him the gate closed, locking the three out and Jared it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jared didn't hurt himself, except pride, but now none of that mattered. When he fell he sat up and leaned against the wall watching in horror as the gate locked him in and his only means of help out. He was left all alone once again and he was alone in a mysterious place filled with unknown dangers. "Well at least I know about those pink freaks," he said trying to cheer himself up.

"So you're the boy who has done the only thing I couldn't do," said a particularly harsh voice next to him.

Automatically Jared stood to and faced the man standing next to him. "And you must be the Goblin King, who likes to make people's lives hard to live," he sneered. He then saw how he looked like the king, but he pretended not to notice.

Jareth examined his foe, his competition. He already knew what he looked like, be he wanted to make Jared fear him as much as possible.

For a long time the two blond haired and blue and green eyed men stared at each other, neither one moving. Eventually Jared got tired of playing the staring game and spoke first, "I know why you want Sarah," he said calmly. "The reason is the same as mine. She's beautiful and has a soul of fire." He stepped back a little to enlarge the distance between them. "We may look alike, but I am positive that we have nothing else in common."

For the first time since Jareth appeared he smile menacingly, "As I told Sarah, we have more in common then you think. But-," he then pulled out a crystal from nowhere, "You did let the sparkle in her eyes disappear and all of her dreams. I would never let that happen." he tormented. He let Jared look in to see Sarah's beautiful eyes but that were so dull. As mysteriously as it appeared it disappeared.

Jared shook his head, "Other then looks and a love for a girl, we have no similarities. As for her eyes, I couldn't help that a demented man scared her away from her dreams!"

Jareth just laughed, "We'll see," he said. Then his mood changed to seriousness, "I do this for all of my victims," he began, "I will give you 13 hours to find my castle. However, I will not give you the option of turning back as I did Sarah, though I doubt you would anyway."

He pulled out the crystal again and held it out for Jared to see inside. This time Jared saw Sarah in her room/prison sitting on her bed and facing the window, her back was to them. Then the image went black and the crystal ball was gone. "Know this, I will never hurt Sarah, and you just saw proof of that. You, on the other hand, are not a liability. So I would be careful if I were you." With his last reply he turned and seemingly walked through the wall.

When Jared went over to check the wall he saw the hidden passages. He also notice that both passageways led into the Labyrinth. Silently he stood there trying to decide which way to go. Left or right? After a short while he decided that he was wasting his time and chose the left pathway.

As he walked down the twisting and curving walkway he saw the many branch ways that were either died ends or a way to the Goblin King's castle. Suddenly he felt very lost and very small. "I will do this, Sarah. I will do it for you."

**By the way Saria will be coming soon, so don't worry you will find out who she is. ******


	4. Chp 4

**Well it took me long enough to get this chapter up. I hope that you enjoy it! Please review I need them to make sure that I write a good story. Anyways Saria will be in the next chapter. I am almost done with the next chapter so just please be patient. I will get it up. : - )**

After his enlightening visit with Jared, Jareth found himself at Sarah's door. Just standing this close to her made his heart beat heavy. As he stood there another song came to his lips.

_When I'm this close to you_

_My heart beats so quickly_

_And my life blood is turning blue_

_Because it's hard to me to breathe easily_

_I can't breathe_

_This close to you_

_I can't feel_

_Can you feel this too?_

_When you walk away from me_

_A part of me is dying_

_Your cruelty kills me can you see?_

_Can't you see my heart is crying?_

Sarah could hear the song and it crushed her. Was she really being so cruel? 'No!' she thought to herself, 'I won't fall for a man who turns children into goblins and kidnaps me or attempts to kill Jared!' But no matter what, his sad song clawed at her guilt conscience.

Jareth hadn't moved from where he stood. Slowly his hand inched toward the door knob. As he opened the door he called out her name. "Sarah," it was just barely above a whisper. After he completely opened the door he walked in and closed it behind him.

He found Sarah standing by the window with her back to him. When she turned around she had a puzzled look on her face, but it quickly disappeared. Instead it was replaced with anger. A look he was familiar with. "What do you want," she asked, "Besides me?"

His expression was cold as he answered, "I only want to see how you are doing,"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, "I would be doing better if you would just let me and Jared go," she said curtly.

Jareth's expressional didn't change. "You know that I can't do that," he said. He then walked towards her and she backed up as much as she could. When he reached out to touch her, she turned away. "Don't torture yourself so," he said as he again reached out to touch her face, this time she didn't move. "Tell me that you have no feelings for me."

His cool hand touched her check and she closed her eyes. "I don't know," she answered. She leaned her head into his hand. "You bring something out of me that I don't understand."

"It's called love," he replied, his face had softened when she didn't shy away from his touch. He began to lean in to her and she looked up into his eyes. Soon their heads touched and Jareth finally went for the kiss. It was his first kiss with her and he was enjoying it. But as he began to deepen the kiss, Sarah pulled away. When he opened his eyes he saw a sad and confused look on her face. "What's wr-?"

"I can't do this," she said before he could finish his question. "It doesn't feel right!"

Jareth's anger returned two fold. "You will be mine, Sarah! This little crush for a boy won't last long!" Quickly he turned around and left. He purposefully slammed the door.

He left Sarah standing against the wall. She was starting to have mixed feelings for Jareth, but she had loved Jared ever since she first saw him. She was pretty sure he loved her back, but she had her doubts. Maybe it was just all a trick played by the Goblin King. In exhaustion she sat on the bed and began to cry. Soon she just laid down, her sobs shaking the bed. "I hate you," she said to Jareth. "I hate you for doing this to me!"


End file.
